


Are You Sure You're A Demon?

by Imagine_The_Fandoms



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Light Angst, London, M/M, Protective Crowley, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Supportive Aziraphale (Good Omens), The Blitz, The Great Flood, the black plauge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-15 19:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_The_Fandoms/pseuds/Imagine_The_Fandoms
Summary: - This story is for TheOneWithAllTheReferences. An amazing writer and a friend who's supported me since the Sanders Sides. Love you boo. Here's to hoping you'll continue to write!-The Great Flood - 19th Century BCThe Burning of Alexandria's Library - 48 B.CThe Black Plague - 1347The Blitz - September 9 1940 to May 14 1941The Great Depression - October 1929 to 39The Earthquake in India - December 26, 2004Crowley was there for it allOr maybe it was RaphaelMaybe it was both of them





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOneWithAllTheReferences](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWithAllTheReferences/gifts).

This was mostly Aziraphale's fault. He'd suggested that they go to an art gallery. He _hadn't_ told Crowley that there was a new art installation, and that the installation was all angels. 

"Dear? Are you alright?" he asked, tapping the demon on the shoulder. Crowley blinked, tearing his gaze away from a rather large stained glass window of an angel with red hair. 

"O-Oh. Yeah, I'm fine angel. How about we go see the modern art yeah?" he suggested, grabbing his wrist and pulling him away from the various paintings. 

"But we weren't done yet-" protested Aziraphale weakly. 

* * *

Crowley lay on his back on the couch, staring up at the grey ceiling of his flat and trying not to think about the museum. Raphael, the healer. He scoffed. What a joke. 

"I didn't mean to fall" he muttered to himself for maybe the millionth time. "I just hung around the wrong people" He sighed, dragging his hands down over his eyes. A fragment of his past came to mind and, rather unwillingly, he slipped into his memories. 


	2. The Great Flood

"Not the kids, you can't kill kids" protested Crowley. Aziraphale shifted uncomfortably. 

"I'm not consulted on policy decisions" The demon scoffed. 

"I can bloody well see that" He squinted as drops of rain pounded the Earth, falling at an unnatural rate. The people screamed, holding their children out towards the Arc, tears mingling with the rain on their faces as they cried out desperately for their loved ones to be saved. "Well? Aren't you going to help me?" asked Crowley, already moving towards the parents. 

"Help you? With what?" Crowley looked at him like he'd just asked the answer to who tempted Eve to eat the apple

"Getting these people to safety. I thought you were an angel"

"I can't I'd be going against God" said Aziraphale, looking very unsure. The demon narrowed his eyes. 

"Fine then. Leave"

"What?"

"If you're not going to help, you're going to get in my way. GET OUT!" he practically hissed the last two words at the frightened angel, who gulped and was gone in a flash of wing beats and feathers. He rolled his eyes in dissapointment. "We're creatures of love" he mocked under his breath. He made his way towards the parents again. 

"Come on then! You're all going to drown if you stay here" An old man hobbled forward out of the back of the group. 

"Go where, son? There is nowhere to go" Crowley faltered for a moment. 

"Please, just trust me. I'll find somewhere safe" The old man smiled and shook his head. 

"I don't know what you are, but something tells me even your powers are limited" The demon was on the verge of desperation at this point.

"Let me help you. Please. You don't deserve an end like this" The man looked back at the group and after a moment nodded. 

"You won't be able to save all of us, but if you're sure, then make sure our children stay safe" Crowley looked down at the ragtag bunch, small, thin faces staring up at him, eyes filled with so much hope it was heartbreaking. 

"You have my word" he promised, bending down and scooping them up in his arms. It should have been impossible but he managed, he was a demon after all, he scoffed at the impossible. He spread his wings and jumped into the sky, the water immediately soaking his wings and he struggled to stay aloft. Crowley gritted his teeth and forced his wings up and down. 

He nearly fucking fell out of the sky when a 7 year old tugged on the edge of his sleeve. "Excuse me Mister?" he asked gently. "Are you an angel?" If he had a heart, he'd be having an anneurism right about now. 

"N-No... I used to be" The child tilted his head. 

"Why aren't you now?" Crowley tried to ignore the ache in his wings. 

"They uh... didn't like me all that much. What's your name again?" he asked. 

"Jonas. And I don't know why they didn't like you, you seem much nicer than that angel that left before it started raining"

Crowley didn't really have an answer to that. 

After a while, it became evident that he was not going to be able to fly all of them to the Arc so, trying not to pass out, he snapped his fingers and miracled a small raft. He’d added a tiny rain cover and pushed the children under it.

Jonas grabbed his sleeve again. “Are you alright? You look tired” Which may have been the biggest understatement of the century. Crowley was bone dead exhausted and probably would have collapsed if not for the fact that there were 20 something children on board with him. 

"I'm fine" he lied, drawing on whatever power he had to move the raft in the general direction of the Arc. He could see it now, so at least that was something. The children screamed behind him.

"THERE'S A GIANT FISH TRYING TO EAT US" one of them sobbed. Crowley's head whipped around to where a giant shark was trying to take a bite out of the wood. He blessed under his breath and ran to the back, kicking at it with a rather heavy sandal. 

"Bugger it all" he muttered, diving into the water and dragging the shark down with him. After a good five minutes of grappling and eventually punching it in the nose, it swam off and he broke the surface of the water only to find that the raft had drifted off. He sighed, it was so incredibly tempting to just sink under and sleep for a while. But he'd made a promise, he reminded himself, and a demon was only as good as his word. So, with effort, he pushed himself out of the water and struggled back to the raft, his wings weren't exactly helping. When his hands scraped against waterlogged wood, he hauled himself over the side and sprawled over the deck, breathing heavily. 

Jonas crouched down beside him. "Gee mister, we thought you were dead" Crowley dragged himself to his knees, his head still hanging limp.

"Not yet kid, not yet"

After what seemed like hours, the raft knocked against the side of the Arc. In reality, the raft should have been nothing more than a few wooden planks drifting aimlessly around the ocean at this point but Crowley had an imagination. Right now, he was imagining that the raft was fine and that he still had enough energy to fly 20 children up the side of the biggest boat in the current history of mankind. (He didn't, of course, but that wasn't going to stop him. Once a rebel, always a rebel)

He paused for a moment, breathing deeply and reaching deep into his reserves for the last shred of will he had left. The children climbed on and he shook out his wings. (if he had the strength, he would have hissed something about the stupid fucking rain and how the heaven was he supposed to fly in this) Each flap felt like lifting an elephant but he pushed on. His fingers grazed the railing and he sighed, tossing the kids onto the deck. 

"Go. You'll be ok now" he said, sheparding them inside the barn. 

"I'll look after them" murmured Jonas solemnly. "Thank you mister. I'll never forget you"

Crowley smiled and tousled the boy's matted hair. "Take care Jonas" he said, hopping backwards onto the railing and letting himself plummet towards the sea. His body sank below the waves and darkness clung to the edges of his vision. The smile stayed on his face as his eyes drifted shut. He'd kept his promise. He could sleep now.

* * *

He woke up possibly two weeks later, not under the water and he would have snapped his head up if not for the fact that he was still groggy. His vision was somewhat blurry as he blinked up at a rather worried shape hovering above him. "Cr-ly? Cra-ly? Crawly?" came a voice, sounding very muffled. 

"That's my name, don't wear it out" he mumbled sleepily, closing his eyes again. The shape hesitated a moment before moving away again. Crowley shivered on what he realized was stone cold basalt. He was in a cave. Snakes are cold blooded creatures after all and the wind wasn't exactly helping. He drew his knees up to his chest, unfurled his wings which were now, thankfully, dry and tucked them around his body, hoping for some warmth. 

The shape shuffled back and after a moment, wrapped it's arms around the shivering demon. Crowley nearly jumped a foot in the air. He tried to protest but the shape was warm and he was still tired. He let himself drift back to sleep. 

He woke up again, maybe an hour or two later and turned his head to where the angel had wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and was sleeping, by the looks of it, very uncomfortably, against the rough stone of the cave. Crowley stood up, careful not to wake him, and eased the blanket off from around his shoulders, covering Aziraphale with it. 

"Thanks angel" he muttered, leaning down. "But you're going to need to forget about all this. If Heaven finds out you looked after a demon..." he trailed off and touched a finger to Aziraphale's forehead before going to stand at the cave entrance. "I have a feeling we're going to meet again" and he flew off into the rain. 


End file.
